DON'T TOUCH MY PACKAGE!
by RobStar x BBRae
Summary: An odd package arrives at the Tower on the Titans' day off. What is it exactly? Voting is now closed except for Rae, pick either RaeRedX or RaeOC. The other ships are RobStar, BBTer, and CyBee. Chapter 2 is just an author's note.
1. Chapter 1

Nevi here. I'll say this: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I'll try not to offend anyone and you are free to review in any way you want (criticism, questions, comments, requests, et cetera), you can send a message too. I don't know what the ships are yet, that's what you'll tell me. Options include:  
Robin:  
-Starfire  
-Raven  
-Kitten  
-Other 

Cyborg:  
-Bumblebee  
-Jinx  
-Terra  
-Other

Beast Boy:  
-Raven  
-Terra  
-Starfire  
-Other

Starfire:  
-Robin  
-Beast Boy  
-Speedy  
-Other

Raven:  
-Beast Boy  
-Robin  
-Aqualad  
-Other

Therefore, this chapter will have no mention of romantic feelings. If there are no votes/opinions, I will just hold off on that until I get some. On to the story:

"BEEP... BEEP...BEEP..." droned Bumblebee's alarm clock. It had always reminded her of a heart monitor at the hospital, though she'd rather not think about that. Not being able to save citizens in time really bugged her, and she hated hearing about their terrible conditions. But that was NOT going to bug her now. Today was a day Titans East was filling in for the Titans. Robin had let them know a week prior that his team had some issues to take care of, though he never mentioned what they might be.

"Oh, well," she sighed as she punched her alarm clock off her bedside table and sprang out of bed. "This'll be one long day."

-----

Robin had no reason to call off a day of crime fighting. He had felt that the Titans needed a break, and this was definitely the perfect day to do so. Now he could spend his free time in the gym, or perhaps researching. But for now he just decided to take a long needed rest, to sleep in a bit.

-----

Cyborg, however, was wide awake, cooking one of his many meaty concoctions for breakfast. He usually got to cook, as Robin was generally working, Starfire, feeding Silkie, Raven would be reading, and Beast Boy never got up at the crack of dawn. The half-robot was daydreaming and humming to himself as he cooked when the doorbell rang suddenly.

"Delivery!" shouted the Postman. Cyborg started toward the door, but Starfire zipped past him, beating him to it.

"Wonderful!" Star shouted joyously. "We have received a package!"

"Who's it from?" Raven questioned monotonously.

"It is from... it does not say!" Starfire looked confused. "Friends, have you ordered a package?"

"I sure didn't, Star," Cyborg said plainly, turning back to his mass amount of meat. "Did you, Raven?"

"No." Raven stated, returning to her reading.

"Then I shall ask friends Robin and Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled as she glided out of the main room down the hall.

-----

Starfire halted just outside of Robin's bedroom door. It was unlike him to sleep in this late, so she hesitated to bother him. She finally swallowed her nervousness and murmured gently, "Robin?"

Robin groaned and tore his eyes open. Picking up his head so his voice would not be muffled by the sheets, he replied, "What is it, Star?"

"Am I disturbing you? I shall go away if I am--"

"No, Star, it's fine, what is it, though?"

"Oh, good! Well, you see, Robin, a package came earlier this morning and I do not know who it is from or who it is intended for. I did not order anything, and neither did friends Cyborg and Raven."

"Not for me. I haven't ordered any new equipment or anything else lately. Sorry, Starfire."

"That is okay! I will try asking Beast Boy. I shall see you later, Robin!" With that, the redheaded alien flew down the hallway in the direction of Beast Boy's room.

-----

Beast Boy was sprawled out on his mattress, staring at the ceiling. For some odd reason, he had not been able to sleep for the past hour. However, he was still too lazy to peel himself off his bed and drag his tired self down to the kitchen. So, there he remained, letting his mind wander and thinking of the strangest things. To his sorrow, his deep thought was interrupted by a light, hesitant knock on his door.

"Friend Beast Boy, I regret disturbing your sleep, but I have a question to ask of you. May I come in?"

It took a good two minutes for his mind to register the voice as Starfire's. "Okay, Star, come on in... though you probably won't find much room to stand..."

"That is quite alright!" Starfire slid the door open and glided in the room, hovering above his rotten food- and dirty clothing-infested floor. "Have you by chance ordered a package? A peculiar package was delivered earlier."

"Hm... oh, yeah, I ordered a video game a few weeks ago... Oh wait, that already came two days ago." Beast Boy scratched his head, racking his brain. "Nope! I haven't ordered anything since then."

"Oh... I see. Thank you, Beast Boy!" Starfire glumly left the messy room, heading for her own. "What is in this mysterious box?" she asked herself as she flopped onto her bed.

-----

NEVI: Sorry that chapter was so short! I hope you review and tell me what you think!

Next chapter: What is IN that mysterious box? And hopefully, the pairings for this story will be revealed!


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay: 

I'm sooo sorry that it took this long to put an author's note. This is sadly not a chapter. But I have to inform my readers that **voting is now closed for this story**. It will be very sad for some people that the ships for this story are not the ones they wanted, but I guess that is how the voting process goes.  
As I have said, I will use the ships that did not win in other stories that I shall start writing soon, but I have no exact dates. I will try to update this story as frequently as I can, but withimportant thingscoming up, I may not update very often. If you do not like the ships for this story and will not read any upcoming stories of mine, I just apologize for the inconvenience. Well, onward to what is either exciting or depressing news:

The ships for this story are:

**RobStar** (Very close, though)  
**CyBee** (Though I have yet to decide if I will throw some CyJinx in there to mix it up but in the end it would be CyBee)  
**BBTer** (The voting said non-BBRae, and this was the majority of non-BBRae)

I have yet to decide who **Rae** will be with... I guess I will hold off on deciding that and will leave the reviewers who remain after this note to determine whether it should be **RaeRedX** or **RaeOC** (suggestions in the voting process that wouldn't conflict with the above ships).

So that leaves me to write stories with:  
-BBRae  
-CyRae  
-CyJinxBee that ends up CyJinx  
-BBBlackfireStar that ends up BBStar  
-RaeRedX or RaeOC (depending on what isn't picked)  
-RobTer

I think that's it... but I'll check later.

**DON'T FORGET**: voting is closed **EXCEPT FOR** voting on **RAEREDX** or **RAEOC**!

Well, I hope you continue R&R-ing my story!

Which reminds me that I have to update it soon.

Until I post again,

**Nevi**


	3. Chapter 2

Nevi here. Sorry this took so long. Well, here's me saying: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**.

**The Second Chapter** (finally!)

Starfire turned over on her side and checked her clock. 1:07 p.m. She had been deciding what to do with this parcel for hours now. She had come up with no decent ideas. It was addressed to the Tower, so it couldn't possibly be for anyone other than the Titans. Since the other teens hadn't claimed it, she came to the conclusion that it must be opened and then dealt with accordingly. She would've let Robin open

it, as he was the team's leader; it could be a bomb and he always wanted to take responsibility. But her curiosity was just too great, she had to open it. NOW.

With immense frustration, her emerald eyes lit up and a beam cut through the tape with precision. Not wasting a second, she snatched up the box and ripped the flaps open to reveal a mound of packing peanuts. Her face fell as she took a peanut in her grasp and examined it. Sighing, she debated whether she should ask one of her teammates what these things were. But determined to keep her opening of the package a secret, she just dropped the matter and rummaged through the contents of the box.

She came across a trunk so tiny it could fit in the palm of her hand. Starfire had seen similar trunks on Tamaran. It was a puzzle trunk that, through solving a series of challenges, could be opened to reveal one of numerous things. The ones she had seen contained either money, small gifts, useful items that could shrink or expand, or magical items. But this trunk was not a typical color. Actually, this chest's symbols were unfamiliar to Starfire, and it was also glowing a peculiar aqua color. For several minutes Star flipped the unique container over and over in her hand, inspecting it. Out of the blue, there was a rapon the door that snapped her back to reality.

"Star? Are you in there?" Robin called. She had not emerged from her room for an extremely long time, so naturally, he was worried about her.

"Y-y-yes, Robin! I shall be there in a moment!" Starfire darted to her closet, shoved the opened package filled with the peanuts into it, and slid the unusual trinket under her bed. Sliding the door ajar, she greeted her visitor. "Hello, friend Robin! What is the matter?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been in your room forever, you know."

"Oh, yes, I was... thinking. But I am done now. What have you been doing? I will join you in it if you wish."

"Just relaxing, I guess. It's our day off, so... you want to go somewhere?"

"Only you and me, Robin? Or accompanied by friends Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy?"

"Just you and me. I asked the others to join, but Beast Boy and Cyborg are busy playing video games and Raven's reading in her room. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes... that is fine." Starfire sighed, disappointed. She had foolishly thought that he just wanted to spend the day alone with her. But unbeknownst to her, he had.

----------------------

FLASHING BACKWARDS THING

_Robin had interrupted Beast Boy's and his argument over who had won the video game they were playing for something very important. Cyborg_ _could tell by the distressed look on their leader's face. So the two titans just stared at Robin while he paced in front of the television screen. Out of nowhere, he spoke._

"_You guys are busy today, alright? " he stated._

"_Well, not really, we were just playing Soul Calibur–" BB started._

"_But you are busy. All the rest of today. Competing for some sort of video game trophy, perhaps or whatever else you want to do."_

"_Why? What's up?" Cyborg questioned._

"_I need to spend some time with Star today. It's our only day off for another few months, and I thought–"_

"_Oh, I see." Cyborg implied, smirking._

"_You wanna take your girlfriend on a date." Beast Boy joined in._

"_N-N-No! She's not...I just... I..." Robin couldn't find the right words._

"_That's okay, I think we understand." Beast Boy confirmed, starting the game back up, grinning evilly, obviously plotting something._

"_You have a good time with your princess now!" Cyborg waved him away, a huge smile stretching across his face._

_Robin just pivoted on his heels and hurried off toward Raven's room._

_------------------------_

"_Yes?" Raven scared the crap out of Robin as the door slid open. She had popped out of her quarters before he had even reached the door._

"_Just wanted to know if you were occupied with something today... 'Cause I have a favor to–"_

"_I'm not going to interrupt your date with Starfire, if that's what your asking." the hooded teen replied monotonously, returning to her bedroom._

_Robin, feeling relieved, took no heed to her implication and just strut down the hall to Starfire's room._

END OF FLASHING BACK THING

---------------------------------------------

NEVI: I guess I like to write short chapters... I might just write short chapters but update more frequently than I did this time. I'll get to the other ships in other chapters, they didn't seem to fit in with what this chapter was about.

Next chapter: Another subject! Probably either CyBee/ BBTer... or something else... just probably not RobStar yet, it seems that I've written a bunch about Star.


	4. Chapter 3

Nevi here. Well, here's me saying: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**.

Chapter Three

Beast Boy was extremely bored. He and Cyborg had had enough video games for now, both getting tired of their constant quarrel, and he was heading down the hall toward his room. He paused for a moment to think what fun thing he could possibly do in his room that wouldn't quickly bore him to death again. Thinking of nothing, he decided to snoop around in someone else's room. Whenever he went into Raven's room, he would get into all kinds of trouble, also the case when it came to Cyborg's room. Robin's room would probably be pretty boring, as all he did was train and research. This left Starfire's room to be inspected. And since she and Robin had gone on an outing, what better time then now?

The green boy crept down the hall to Star's quarters and got into a secret agent act. Glancing around with haste, he morphed into a minuscule insect and squeezed under the door. Transforming back into his usual self, his eyes took in the sickening image of the room in front of him. The mass amount of girliness, such as the sickening pinks and purples the bedroom was decorated in, was enough to make him gag. "_Deep breath, Beast Boy,_" he thought to himself. "_Calm down and try to focus on the mission: anti-boredom._" Feeling relief rush throughout his body, he began rummaging through every inch of Starfire's living space, though making sure that everything that did not interest him was put back in a manner so that it was exactly the way he found it. Some intriguing things included a journal, a box of gifts she was hiding until holidays, and a Magic Date Ball. These things entertained him for a while. But as he was fooling with the Magic Date Ball, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Beast Boy turned to see an open box filled with packing peanuts just thrown carelessly on the floor of her closet. Upon inspection, he realized it was the package that had came earlier that day. Not only was BB shocked, he was more than a little annoyed that she had kept its contents a secret. **THIS** would be what he spent his time figuring out.

In a matter of seconds, he returned all items he had scattered about the room back to their rightful places. The shape-shifter then did a troublesome task: **he thought**. A lightbulb appeared over his head as he came up with the conclusion that if the box had been tossed in such a careless fashion, whatever was in the box would surely be in such a state. Pleased with himself, Beast Boy searched the room from corner to corner, finding nothing. But then he knew where the package's contents must be: the only place he hadn't looked yet, under her bed.

Sure enough, as he lifted the bedskirt to reveal the small trunk that Starfire had been staring at hours earlier, he winced in pain. The glowing light emanating from the chest had grown several times brighter since Star had been examining it. Opening his eyes, Beast Boy took in the odd design of the trunk. He instantly knew why Starfire hadn't shown the team her new treasure. It was a special little puzzle box that she aimed to solve herself! Well BB knew one thing for sure: she was NOT going to be the one to solve it. He alone would be The Almighty Beast Boy, Master of the Little Treasure-Trunk-Thingy. With that thought in his mind, he scooped up the chest in his hand and sprinted out of Star's room toward his own to give the puzzle device a crack.

Cyborg was almost as bored as Beast Boy. He had tried surfing the net on his computer for some cool new gadgets or car parts or just anything that could be remotely interesting, but he came up with nothing. Today was just not his day, it seemed. Having nothing else to do, he called up Bumblebee to check on how she was doing with filling in for the Titans.

"Hey, Bee! Whatcha up to?" Cyborg said as cheerfully as he could.

"Oh, nothing. **JUST FIGHTING SOME BAD GUYS!** What on Earth do you **THINK** I'm doing?" An eardrum-splitting bang could be heard.

"Do you need some help with that? I could hop over in the T-Car, if you want."

"No, thanks, I'm a big girl, Cyborg, I don't need your help. Except... could you run a search on Professor Danil? We might have a lead that could help sa–" **BOOM!** The line went dead, leaving Cy to guess what she was about to say.

Hesitantly, the half-man, half-robot leaned slightly over his computer keyboard to search the local database for the professor.

Search For: Professor Danil

Look In: Jump City Residents Database

Preferences: Exact Match

GO!

Cyborg found a decent result as soon as he pressed the GO! button. He clicked the link and started skimming through his biography.

_Professor Gary Danil, age 46, has been working in his apartment laboratory for the last seven years... He has been recently developing cures for many ailments, many of which are so bizarre they are never treated. His latest venture has been developing a cure for..._

"NO WAY!_" _Cyborg was shocked. There was not a chance that this could be true. If it was, Beast Boy was in for a big surprise.


End file.
